Revealed
by onetender
Summary: Naruto is despearately trying to find out about his past. Sasuke is on a mission. The two detectives, Shikamaru and Kiba, have a mystery to solve. Things are not what they seem. AU/SasuNaru/ENJOY :


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. No money is being made here. No infringement intended.

A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. I've read and proofread so many times that I couldn't see any mistake if it was right in front of me. So, if you see any mistakes in anything at all please feel free to bring them to my attention or if you'd like to help me clean it up just let me know. I am familiar with the characters and the manga, so if you see anything that doesn't coincide with the actual manga, please remember that this is just a fanfic and what is written in the fic is intended.

I have thought of this story for quite a while now but didn't actually type it out until months ago. This story is an AU. Some of the countries and places are real while others are not. I just kinda put everything in a bowl and sort of mixed them all up. All the characters in this story are all grown, mostly in their thirties I believe.

About the rating, I suggest "mature" audiences only mainly for the language usage and other activities or events the story may unfold further in the fic. Homosexual relationships are implied in this fic and could be elaborated further in the fic. If you are a homophobe or uncomfortable with the subject, I STRONGLY suggest you don't read this fanfic. When the chapter contains the actual "adult" scene I will warn you prior to the start of the chapter. So if you have very sensitive eyes and a virgin imagination please read the A/N prior to proceeding to the chapter.

One of the main problems I come across while writing this fic is the title. I honestly couldn't decide, so I am down to two, "Sasuke" and "Revealed". Let me stop babbling so you can get on with the story.

So without further a do, I present to you...............................

**REVEALED**

Chapter 1

A flock of birds repelled off the telephone lines as it took flight across the red tinged sky to the destination unknown. For a brief moment, the dark curtain of birds created an eclipse covering the sun preventing if from carrying out its' task for today. Not long, the dark curtain finished its' flirtatious wave as it once again revealed the sun, allowing it to finish up its' job before the day ends. The sun continued to cast its' red tinged blanket across the sky as it descended down onto the city below. The city of Kohana carried on its' daily routine not even aware of the sky taking on a darker shade of red with a mixed of bluish purple. The wind blew quietly as it rattled the tree branches, shaking its' leaves daring for them to stay on. The trees took advantage of the situation and cast the last shadows for the evening as the city people go about their busy.

Naruto took another sip of his coffee and hopelessly checking his wrist watch demanding it to give him more time. With no luck he decided to divert his attention back to the pile of papers in front of him. Shuffling through the many papers, he was searching for some clues, any thing at all that could get him closer to answer his questions. No luck. With much frustration, his slammed his fisted hands on the table then bring then to his head and ruffled the already messy hair. Some coffee split as a result of his action and the ripples in the coffee cup slowly came to a stop. Naruto was distracted by a sound of boy laughing outside the coffee shop and he instinctively follow the voice to find the owner. As he looked out the window of the coffee shop he noticed a little boy walking beside an older man, which is likely to be his father, holding an ice cream cone. He noticed the boy is a talker, with his small hand holding onto the man's hand, he swung it back and forth as they continued on walking. The older man just smiled and nodded his head as an acknowledgment of what the boy was saying. Naruto continue on watching them until they vanished around the corner. Naruto often think about his father. What it would be like to have one. What kind of memories would they have together. Of course, he didn't miss his father. You can't really miss what you never had, right? But Naruto did have a father, up until he was five anyways. Then it just became a mystery. A mystery, which he has been trying diligently to figure out. As for his mother, well he was told, she died at child birth. So not much mystery there. Shaking the thought off his head, he diverted his attention back to what was in front of him, which was a pile of papers. He then, for the first time he looked across the table and noticed the empty chair in front of him. "Dammit." Naruto cursed underneath his breath as he knew what this meant.

"Hey Naruto, hurry up or you'll going be late!" Naruto looked up at the direction of the man shouting at him at the door. Without a second thought, Naruto hurriedly gathering his scattered papers and stuffed them as quickly in his bag as fast as possible. "Hurry up Naruto, I'm not going to wait for you any longer if you keep this up!" Kiba shouted some more as a matter of fact as he lingered at the doorway. _With all that shouting, he could at least lend a hand; that damn Kiba is always in a hurry even though I'm the one that's going to work._ Naruto looked up and saw Kiba now leaving the shop and walking towards his car.

"Dammit Kiba." Naruto mumbled to himself as he continued on packing papers in his bag. After he was done, he threw the bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. Out from behind the corner a man stepped out in front of him, couldn't stop in time Naruto ran into him. The wind was knocked out of him as he lost his balance and was sent to the floor landing on his bottom with has badge flying out of his breast pocket landing near the man's feet, and his bag opened up in mid air sending raining papers scattering around the both of the them. Naruto tried to recollect his thoughts by shaking his head and tried to focus. After the papers rained down, it revealed a man in his early thirties standing tall and superior to him. He had on a nicely pressed black suit with a pair of shiny black shoes that gave Naruto his reflection when he mirrored it. His black hair was slightly parted in the middle with subtle bangs to the side enclosing his face emphasizing it's radiance. His porcelain skin brings out his mystical black eyes and pink lips. _Lips?_ _Okay, Naruto, you are going way too far._ _Straight men don't check out other straight men, remember?_ _What am I thinking. Gosh, this man is GORGEOUS! __And I'm still on the ground on MY ASS._ The man slowly lowered himself on one knee and leaned forward to pick up Naruto's badge.

"Dr. Uzimaki Naruto." The man stated or more or less reading off the name tag. "You don't look Japanese." He stated as a matter of fact looking at the name and the picture that corresponds it.

"Well," Naruto chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with one hand while trying to get himself up with the other hand, "not by birth, yes," came his respond with his cheek taking on a slight shade of pink as he got on his knees trying to gather up his scattered papers and put them in his bag for the "second" time today while trying his best to avoid any eye contact with the man in front of him. The stranger observed for a couple of minutes and started to aide Naruto in collecting his papers while still holding on to his badge. When the task was completed the stranger stood up and extended his free hand to Naruto offering his assistant. Naruto gave a faint, embarrassing smile and accepted it reaching out with his free hand to the stranger's awaiting hand. The contact sent waves of electrify feeling to his body. Naruto's cheek took on a deeper shade of pink. The man held Naruto hand and effortlessly pulled him up. Once regaining his stand, Naruto attempt to straighten his clothes. The man handed Naruto his badge. "Umm....thanks. I really appreciate it." the man just looked, observing the every little details on his face. _No "you're welcome" or any sorts of acknowledgment? How RUDE. _The man gave a "Hn" as a respond and walked away. Before he disappeared around the corner Naruto thought he heard him saying "we'll met a again, soon" but didn't think much of it and went about his way.

* * *

Outside the coffee shop, Kiba waited impatiently alternating his attention from his watch and the door of coffee shop. He noticed a man walking out from the corner and walked right into Naruto, purposely. He witnessed Naruto falling to his bottom, the man picking up Naruto's badge, held on the to badge, assisted Naruto in gathering his papers, still holding on to the badge..._That man is very interested in Naruto's badge, or Naruto himself. _He finally disappeared around the corner without Kiba getting a good look of his face. He continued to watch as Naruto exited the shop and walked toward his car. Without a word, Naruto got into the car and the two drove off in silence.

"Naruto, did you find any new links to the accident twenty-five years ago?" Kiba asked not bothering looking at Naruto even though he could tell Naruto was shaking his head no. Naruto sighed deeply a couple of times as they continue on driving in silence. "Naruto, why do you always have your badge with you even though you're not at work?" Kiba asked to break the silence, which cause Naruto to turn and look at him.

"Kiba, we are heading to my work place as a matter of fact. And I usually do carry my badge with me on the nights I work so I won't forget. This isn't something new. So what is this about?"

"Ok, so who's that dude, Naruto?" Kiba gave Naruto a sideway glance as they approach a red light.

"Who?"

"The guy that ran into you in the coffee shop."

"Oh him. I didn't get his name. It wasn't like it was a planned conspiracy or anything Kiba. And the light is green now."

"It seems like you guys were talking for quite a bit there. Did he ask you anything in particular? And he didn't bother to give you his name. Did he even apologize for running into you?"

"Kiba, please stop with the interrogation. Is this about your case again?" Naruto hated when he is Kiba alone. Kiba cannot seems to just enjoy a coffee break with him without bring his darn case up. _I should talk to Shikamaru about this._ "Look, it was an accident okay. Yes, he bumped into me and he helped me gathered my papers. And YES he did ask me A question [_if it was even a question, it was more like a statement he made_] and I'm not sure what particular question you're referring to. And NO he did not apologize. And I think this case is consuming you. You need a break. And how is your wife doing?"

Kiba glanced at Naruto, annoyed of him for changing the subject. It seems to be Naruto favorite thing to do when he wanted to avoid answering any questions. _So they did talk, huh._ "What question did he ask you? What did you tell him? And NO it was NOT an accident. He literally ran into you. Hinata is fine. We are expecting our first baby."

"Really, first baby!" Naruto's mood was lit up again and Kiba knew then he should have avoid answering his last question or at least not mentioning the last part about Hinata pregnancy. "So when is she due? How far along is she? What are you guys having?"

"Naruto, my goodness. You are as hyper as ever. And for a man you sure talk a lot.....ouch! Hey what was that for?" Kiba instinctively rubbed his arm after the assault and repelled from his seat as far as possible to avoid any further physically abuse from Naruto.

"Hey look, we're here at the hospital now. Thanks for the ride. And for your information Detective Inuzuka, I am ALL man." With that in mind, Naruto exited his car and left. _Sure Naruto, you're ALL man._ Kiba thought to himself as he watch Naruto entered the building and disappeared. He drove off. As a habit, he glanced at both his side mirrors and and rear view mirror as he was leaving the hospital. He spotted the same man in the coffee shop entering the hospital. Kiba came to an abrupt stop trying his best to avoid rear ending the car in front of him but it was too late.

* * *

As he entered the hospital, Naruto walked straight to the locker room knowing that it would be another long night at work. It was a usual routine for him to come in his street clothes and change into scrubs before heading out to the floor. Upon leaving the locker room, one of the staff directed him to a nearby conference room. "Are we having a meeting? I didn't get a memo." He whisper the to staff as he entered the room. Naruto eyed the room, there were about fifteen staff in all, medical and non-medical, sitting around a rectangle table and standing in of the room was a man in his early thirties in nice black suit captivating and hypnotizing his audience, the coffee shop man.

"And whom might you be?" The coffee shop man directed the question to Naruto as all heads turned to look at him. He felt very uneasy as the whole room was looking at him. He looked at the coffee shop man and saw a satisfying grin.

"Umm..." Came as a natural response, an unintelligent one nonetheless. Naruto hated be the center of attention, especially ones like this. He felt like disappearing but he knew he can't now that he's in the room. So he quickly looked for a nearby empty chair, which was way in the front of the room. He reluctantly worked his way to the empty chair. "Umm, it's Naru...I mean Dr. Uzimaki." He answered with an embarrassment. _Why is he pretending not to know me? Did he forget that we met at the coffee shop? More accurately he ran into me at the coffee shop and it was only 30 minutes ago. __What is he playing at? And why did Kiba ask me all those questions about him? Could he....No Naruto, now you are playing into Kiba's game and becoming like him, obsessed with his case._

"Yes, I'm aware that you are a doctor." He broke off train of thought. "Your badge clearly states that. And it's a pleasure to meet you." He grins at Naruto with a subtle nod, then redirect his attention back at the room. "If you have questions, concerns, or any suggestions to better our product, please do not hesitate to stop by my office or contact me via my email or phone, which is listed on the card I gave you. Ladies and gentlemen, have a lovely evening and thank you for your time." The man concluded his meeting.

For a moment, no one was moving, they were still transfixed to the man in front of the room until Tsunade urged them to leave. "Guys and gals, back to work. Sorry to spoil the fun but it's time to save lives again." Tsunade was very down to earth, though director of hospital, she really related to the employees. Most employees respected her verses fearing her, which she definitely had the capability of being a witch_,_ Naruto decided. However, it was Tsunade who came to his rescue twenty five plus years ago after the accident happened or so he was told. Naruto watched the staff reluctantly leaving the conference room and heading back to their respectable jobs. "And Naruto, didn't you get the memo?" He turned to look at Tsunade as she spoke to him.

"Clearly, I didn't Obaa-chan, that's why I missed the meeting."

"No, not about meeting you idiot." Tsunade hissed at him. "And don't call me Obaa-chan in the hospital, it's not professional." Came another hissed. "I was referring to the schedule change." Tsunade spoke in her authoritative voice as she straighten her white lab coat.

"What schedule change? You said..."

"I said, if you can find someone to trade with you, it's fine with me." Tsunade cut him off. "Which I now think that it's a good thing that you made that change, because now that you are already here you can be briefed about this new product. It will be in effective hospital wide in the near future."

"But the meeting is over and if the schedule has been changed that means I have tonight off, right?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, you can either go to his office and get briefed or you can attend the whole meeting some other time. On your own time. Which I may add, it is a long meeting and you better be there for the whole meeting. There is a sign-in log as well."

"You know what, you are being unfair right now Obaa-chan." Naruto pouted folding his arms in front of him. At age 30, Naruto still reminds her of the boy she took in at age 5, Tsunade couldn't help but to give him a motherly smile. With that Naruto droped his arms to his side and removed the pout off his face. "Okay, okay...I'll do it tonight. But where is his office? I didn't get a business card."

"Mister..." Tsunade turned to look at the man in front of the room as he was walking toward them.

"Please, call me Sasuke." The coffee shop man interrupted, extending his right hand to Naruto as a form of introductory awaiting for a hand shake. Naruto stepped forward and accepted his hand. "If you don't mind following me, my office is only few blocks from the hospital. I usually work late, so I'm available to brief you on the product if you really have time tonight." He ended his invitation with a gentle shake and a smile on his face. It finally downed on Naruto that they were still holding hands. With that realization, Naruto quickly retrieved his hand from Sasuke's grip.

"Umm..." Naruto turned to look at Tsunade.

"Good night Naruto." She_ always reprimand me about calling her Obaa-chan at the hospital, but she calls me Naruto. How about Dr. Uzimaki, you hypocrite._ "I'll see you the next time you work."

Then Tsunade turn to exit the room leaving the two men. Naruto watched her as the door closed behind her and then turn his attention back to Sasuke.

"Umm...I" Naruto tried to avoid Sasuke's eye contact and decided the floor was a better option given the situation. He took a couple steps back to prevent any further suffocation Sasuke's presents brought upon. Once he reached his safe proximity, his eyes found their way back to Sasuke's face.

"Are you always this inarticulate?" Sasuke tuck both hands in this side pocket as leaned against the end table smiling as he noticed a faint of slight red shade covering Naruto's cheeks.

Silence. _Gosh, this is bad. _"No, I...umm..."

"Like I said, if tonight is not best for you we can always arrange it for some other time, or you could attend one of my briefings Doctor..."

"Naruto."

"Excuse me."

"It's Naruto. Please call me Naruto."

"Okay, Naruto." Sasuke smile and regain his stand and started to take slow small steps toward Naruto and stop a few feet in front of him. "You haven't answer my question. Would tonight work for you or do you prefer some other time?" His question came out as a soft seductive purr.

Attempted to answer his question, Naruto stumble over his words. "Umm...you see, I didn't drive to work tonight. I was dropped off by a friend." Naruto chuckled nervously, found his way back to the floor and not looking at Sasuke. "So..."

"So, that would leave you with no car, correct? A girlfriend, I presume? "

Naruto brought his eyes back to Sasuke's face and look of to the side and gave another nervous chuckled. "Yes. And no, it's nothing like that. He's a friend."

" A guy friend, I see." Sasuke took advantage of his height and look down at Naruto's blushed cheeks as he was shaking his head "no" to his previous statement. Sasuke smiled. "Well, if you don't mind. I can give a ride to my office. That is if you have no plan tonight." He offered as an after thought.

"Umm...okay." Naruto brought his attention back to Sasuke. "Just give me a minute to go change and grab my things."

"Sure."

Naruto left the conference room and headed to the locker room. Changing into his street clothes didn't take as long as putting on the scrubs, Naruto concluded. Partly because he couldn't wait to get out of those scrubs. As he exited the locker room he saw Sasuke standing in the hallway waiting for him. "Naruto, I park in the back of the hospital." Then the two disappeared walking side by side.

*****************

In front of the hospital, Kiba tried to apologize to the angry woman who he rear ended after seeing the coffee shop man entering the hospital after Naruto. But it was futile. The situation just escalated. He tried to explain to her that he was a cop and that he was on a case. The old woman grabbed her purse and repeatedly swung at Kiba's side.

"Hey you old hag. Here's my card." He took a card out of his pocket and handed to the woman. "I'll see you at the police station." Kiba was fed up apologizing and explaining, but that only earn him more swings from the purse.

"You fucking cop! Help! He ran into me and is trying to run away!" the woman was now tugging onto Kiba's arm tightly refusing to let him leave her sight.

"Let me go, you old hag!"

Moments later a car approach them. A man in his mid thirties stepped out and flashed his badge at the old woman. "Ma'am, I am officer Nara. What seems to be the problem here?"

"Well, hi officer. This damn guy here who claims to be a cop ran into me and tries to escape. But don't worry, I got him good. He can't escape from my wrath." the old woman grin victoriously as she held onto Kiba tightly.

"I see." The man rubbed his chin as he walked around the woman's car and assess for any damages and stopped in front of the woman. "Ma'am, I don't see any visual damages to your car. And you appear to be stable to me, however I am not a physician; so I strongly advice you to go into the hospital to get check for any minor injuries."

"Minor injuries?" the old woman sounded worried.

" Why yes, your hands are trembling." The man walked up to the old woman and held her trembling hand. "It could be something neurological, but again I am not a physician." He could see her worries deepened.

"Oh, no. What have you done to me?" The woman turned to Kiba.

"Ma'am, if you will, I can walk you to the hospital since we're right in front of it."

"But what about my car and that guy?"

"I'll write a police report and make sure you get a copy. However, I think your health is more important."

"You're right." the woman let go of Kiba arm and extended her hand to the officer. "Thank you, kind officer." He walked her to the front desk of the emergency room.

* * *

Kiba lit up a cigarette as he waited outside. He was pacing impatiently back and forth between the woman's car and exchanging glances from the hospital door to his watch. Fifteen minutes later, the officer walked out the door. "Kind officer? What the fuck was that all about?" Kiba yelled throwing both arms in the air.

The officer walked up to Kiba, reached for his cigarette and plucked it from his lips. "There is a no smoking policy within fifty feet from the hospital. And I just saved your ass. Now lets go."

"What about the old hag and her car?"

"It's already taken care of. Now lets go."

"Then what about my car?"

"Okay, I'll meet you at the station."

"Shikamaru, I think I found him."

"Who, Kiba."

"The guy we've been searching for years."

"Oh, did you get a good look at him?"

"No. But, he's a about that age and he's in a suit and he has black hair and ..."

"Kiba, may I kindly remind you that we are in Japan for crying out loud. Of course, it is natural for Japanese men to have black hair. And as for the suit, it is not uncommon for a business man to be in one."

"But..."

"No, buts...and please remind me again why you were promoted to be a detective or be selected for this case in that matter."

"Because I am the best you have, dammit Shika." Kiba gave Shikamaru a hearty grin. Shikamaru just look at him and shook his head. The two enter their cars and drove off the station.


End file.
